


The Night

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Gen, Other, Prompt: "Clarke/Octavia - "Survivors'"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cost of surviving is too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Also a partial fill for a prompt I received awhile back, "Octavia watches over a catatonic Clarke after the battle at Mount Weather". I think it was supposed to be shippier than this, but that's a hard one to pull off.

She got what she deserved.

Octavia lays her machete across her knees, stares out past the top of the flames, listening to the fire and the night breathe. She’s not guarding _her_ , though; she just made a promise to Bellamy, and Lincoln asked, and the wasted thing sitting with its back pressed to a tree trunk isn’t something she can even associate with the word “Clarke”. It makes it easier. Makes it clearer, with her face hidden by matted hair so dirty it doesn’t even look blonde anymore.

Because what’s the point in surviving if it means you become _this_?


End file.
